zagrebbynightfandomcom-20200213-history
Callidora Bastianich
In-game knowledge *Quiet and reclusive, not much is known about the young Callidora. *Born in 1964 in Trieste, Italy, and moved to Rijeka in 1969. *Embraced in 1989 in Rijeka, where she spent 24 years as a member of Camarilla Rijeka. *Met David Santaleza somewhere around 2010 in Rijeka. *Moved to Zagreb in 2015, following Santaleza's advice, and became a part of Camarilla Zagreb. *Prefers not to talk unless directly spoken to, but sometimes she will make an exception, especially to members of the Nosferatu clan, to whom she has a gentle affection because of her own physical disfigurements. *Extremely loyal to the Camarilla, and her clan, but, unlike many neonates, has little interest in mortals and their affairs, and prefers to focus on strengthening the power of the Camarilla and eliminating any threats they may face. *Embraced and sired Benjamin "Beni" Wolus in December 2015. *Loves music and can sometimes be seen humming something to herself or even singing aloud. The Harpy Rumors Fresh hearsay *Has her hubris gotten to her? Or did she step on too many toes in her ascendance to positions? Or has she been but a pawn in a game? *From a quiet recluse, to a Sire, then to a Lesser Harpy in less than three months? What is the issue with this Kindred? Does this show her devotion to the Camarilla, or could it be that she is aiming for something more, and if she is, at what cost? It is rumored she did not collect any boons in the challenge for the Lesser Harpy. If that is true, then what did she do to deserve this position, and again, at what cost? *Quite elegantly maneuvered a minefield set for her by three Ancillas. She did take some hits, but her survival is admirable! *Provided an interesting insight into the mind of a Malkavian, but refused to be taught another viewpoint. I guess she has enough of them in her own head that she doesn't need another one. Not even if it is offered by Officers of the Camarilla. Old news *n/a View from Within Sire, all of my fears have vanished, I became numb to the perils that plague my Kindred, but why am I still haunted by the nightmares of abandonment every time I try to rest from my waking hours? Oh Sire, what plague You brought upon me. I can bear the Flesh of the Corpse You have given me, Sire, I consider it as much a plague as a mosquito bite, but the nightmares... They weaken me so, Sire. I can hear Your voice from that horrible Night, Sire, I can feel it burning through my scarred and tormented flesh in my dreams, how it makes every cell in my body submit to the weight of the Universe. ..."Go to the End of the World, live a thousand Unlives, move Towns, Mountains, and Shadows if you must, but tame the Beast that lives inside of you, my little Goddess of Wrath, lest you turn into a Creature so foul that every Being in this World, whether they are our noble Kindred, filthy Sabbat, wandering Anarchs, savage Werewolves, or any Other, will dedicate their Body and Existence to your Destruction."... Now I find myself among strangers because I drift here and there trying to forget all the sad things that happened to me, Sire, but Your words cannot make me forget. I must find a way to forgive You. I must dedicate my Unlife to my Kindred. I am fearless. I am no longer afraid of anything, not even the dangers that surround me and my Kindred. They are my family now, and I must protect them at all costs, but maybe... Maybe... Maybe I am too fearless for my own good. _________________________________________________________________________________ I have a recurrent dream. It feels more like a nightmare. I am back again in my Place of Abandonment. I am with the Mistress of Music, sitting in her White Room. Mistress is wearing white and sitting on a chair, and I am sitting on the floor. My head is resting on her lap. She is stroking my hair and humming her Song. My body is covered with wires. There is a needle in my left hand, and it pumps Master's milky-white substance in my bloodstream. The room is moving like a fourth-dimensional object moves in the third dimension. She stops singing and the room stops moving. She takes my head into her hands and says: "If all else fails, Kindling, listen to the Music of the Universe. Feel how it resonates within you. Let it overflow, let it soothe you. Your voice will be the source of your Power, Kindling." "But my Sire, Mistress... He told me that silence can be a source of great strength." "Yes, it can, and it is. You must find the balance between those two. You have been gifted with both the Strength of Silence and the Power of Music. Find your balance. Use these gifts well. But if all else fails, just sing, Kindling, sing." I begin crying, but the Mistress breaks my silence with the most intensive scream that makes the entire room and my frail body shake. "SING KINDLING! SING!" Through my tears I start singing. I feel the rush of energy somewhere from deep withing me. My most horrible memories begin flashing before my eyes, creating their own unique melodies which come shouting out of me with the Power of a thousand Sounds. My wires break. The needle pops out of my flesh and my Blood comes pouring out, covering the Mistress, the walls and floors of her White Room. My song becomes a cry, a scream, my blood covers me and the Mistress, suffocating us. Then everything turns black. _________________________________________________________________________________ Sire, I have failed you once again. I wanted to have a fresh start somewhere where I can show my endless devotion to the Camarilla, somewhere where I am not haunted by my past sins, and I have proven my worth so well. Sire, have you seen my efforts, have you seen how I rose so quickly to the position of Lesser Harpy? I could have protected my dearest Kindred, I could have finally been a worthy Camarilla member. I would have gladly given my life for my dearest home, my sanctuary, my dearest Camarilla, but the other Kindred, they have played their petty little games, blinded by their shortsightedness and their own personal agendas. They have turned against me in favor of their own petty little goals. They have turned against the one Kindred who would have gladly given her life for any one of them, but no. They did what they did, and I did what I did, and I failed... Oh, Sire, I have failed again. I am an useless Kindred. My existence is a failure. I am a burden to the Camarilla and I will never be able to help my dear Camarilla Kindred. I am cursed to fail, no, I am a failure, and now... Now I will lose Nikola again. It is like I have killed him once again. My Nikola. I wanted to live my unlife with him, I thought we could be happy, I thought I could protect him, give him another chance to live, I thought I could show him the devotion and support you have never shown me, Sire, I thought I could make him just as devoted to the Camarilla as I am, I have resurrected him, I have given him life again, and now I will lose him again. Sire, this is the end of me. I cannot continue existing like this. The damned Beast within me won't let me kill myself, but I am already dead inside. I have no purpose anymore, I am a disgrace,I am useless to Camarilla, I have failed as a Sire and I am a failure as a being. I am no more. I will be no more. I surrender my fate to this curse that haunts me and I only hope that I will meet my Final Death soon, so that this suffering can stop once and for all. Goodbye, Sire, goodbye my White Mistress, goodbye my dearest Camarilla Kindred, I am no more.